Siempre a tu lado
by etoilechizuma
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Shizuma jamás hubiese interrumpido la ceremonia de elección de las Etoile? ¿Será que Nagisa aceptaría los sentimientos de Tamao y se enamoraría de ella? Este final alternativo responderá a esas preguntas. Es mi primer yuri y tuve que leerme un fic de este anime para poder escribirlo. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia y demás será bienvenida n.n


**Siempre a tu lado.**

 **Nota:** Mi primer intento de yuri. En realidad leí un fic de Strawberry panic para poder describir la escena de sexo entre dos mujeres. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida n.n

La ceremonia de elección de las Etoile había finalizado. Una vez más, Miator volvió a ser ganadora y, esta vez, las Etoile serían Nagisa y Tamao.

Tamao se sentía muy feliz. Al fin podrían compartir muchas cosas juntas. Sin embargo, Nagisa no se veía muy feliz. En el fondo, la joven peliazul temía que Shizuma apareciese a la mitad de la ceremonia y reclamara a Nagisa como suya. Pero por suerte no sucedió. Shizuma ya asumió que había perdido a Nagisa para siempre, así que solo le quedaba terminar el año e ingresar a la Universidad, lejos de Nagisa y de los recuerdos de su antiguo amor perdido.

Por lo tanto, Tamao tomó una desición. La noche después de la ceremonia, llevó a la joven pelirroja al dormitorio, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Nagisa, en realidad estoy enamorada de tí desde el día en que te conocí. Creí que con solo ser tu amiga sería suficiente, pero ahora que ambas somos Etoiles, deseo... ¡No! ¡Necesito que mi amor sea correspondido!

\- T... Tamao - dijo Nagisa, sin saber qué decir.

Como Nagisa era muy despistada, nunca se percató de los sentimientos de su compañera de cuarto. Pero luego se dio cuenta del por qué la peliazul siempre fue amable con ella. No solo le mostró la escuela, sino también la ayudaba a vestirse, le convidaba su comida y hasta la ayudó con las tareas de las clases que no entendía. Y sin embargo ella nunca se fijó en esos detalles, dado que solo tenía ojos para Shizuma. Y pensar que la antigua Etoile solo la usaba de reemplazo, porque su amor solo le pertenecía a Kaoru, quien falleció de una terrible enfermedad luego de ser elegida como Etoile junto a Shizuma.

Con tan solo recordar eso, Nagisa empezó a llorar. Tamao también quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. En cambio, le secó las lágrimas a su amada y le dijo:

\- No me importa que me uses como reemplazo.

\- ¡No es eso! - Dijo Nagisa, dejando de llorar - Tamao, eres muy bondadosa y yo solo soy una estúpida por no darme cuenta de las cosas. Ahora que me dices eso, me doy cuenta de que, si no hubiese conocido a Etoile... Digo a Shizuma, me habría enamorado de tí.

Tamao se sorprendió por las palabras de Nagisa. Definitivamente le parecía tan tierna, que sintió ganas de besarla y de hacerla suya. Nagisa continuó hablando y, mientras lo hacía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

\- La verdad todavía amo a Shizuma, aunque sé que mi amor no es correspondido. Por eso sé como te sientes. Y no quiero usarte de reemplazo, porque a mí tampoco me gustó cuando Shizuma me usó como sustituta de Kaoru. Así que... Yo... Quisiera amarte con la misma intensidad que tú me amas...

\- ¿Entonces puedo tener esperanzas? - dijo Tamao, mientras empezaba a sonreir de la emoción.

Nagisa asumió con la cabeza. Y mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más coloradas, exclamó:

\- P... Puedes darme un beso, si quieres. Así sabré si puedo gustarme de tí.

Tamao al principio lo dudó. La verdad tampoco ella quería ser un reemplazo, pero sabía que Nagisa era tan noble que nunca cometería semejante acto. Así que tomó a la joven pelirroja por los hombros, cerró los ojos y la besó.

Al principio se rozaron los labios. Pero luego el beso fue más intenso. Y como Nagisa correspondió al movimiento de sus labios, Tamao procedió a meterle su lengua y pasarla por los dientes. Sintió que Nagisa temblaba, pero no la rechazó. Así que siguió metiéndole la lengua hasta sentir la suya. Y así estuvieron hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama. Tamao procedió a besarle el cuello, mientras empezó a palparle los senos con ambas manos.

\- Ta... Tamao... - Susurró Nagisa.

Tamao se detuvo y contempló el rostro de Nagisa. La joven estaba completamente sonrojada, tanto que el color de sus mejillas se asemejaban al color de su pelo.

\- ¿No te gustó? - Le preguntó Tamao, un poco angustiada. Por poco y casi perdió el control.

Nagisa se quedó callada por un momento. Luego, ante la sorpresa de la joven peliazul, colocó sus brazos sobre su cuello y la besó.

Ambas siguieron besándose con una pasión desenfrenada. El pesado uniforme escolar era una molestia y empezaron a sacársela con prisa. Una vez desnudas, Tamao acostó a Nagisa boca arriba, contempló su esbelta figura y murmuró:

\- Que tierna eres.

Acto seguido, lamió sus senos, los cuales ya se encontraban en erección. Nagisa empezó a gemir de placer, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Tamao. Luego, la peliazul empezó a besar su abdómen, se detuvo un rato en su ombligo y lo lamió de una forma intensa. Luego abrió las piernas de Nagisa y procedió a lamerle el clítoris. Los gemidos de Nagisa aumentaron de intensidad y eso excitó aún más a Tamao.

\- Ta... Tamao... Esto... Es... Aaagh...

Tamao se levantó. Luego levantó a Nagisa y le colocó la mano en su entrada, diciendole:

\- También puedes tocar.

Nagisa sintió la entrada de Tamao. Era suave y extrañamente húmeda. Al principio masajeó por el borde, hasta que metió los dedos y la entrada se dilató, volviéndose cada vez más húmeda. Tamao la imitó y también palpó la entrada de Nagisa. Ambas empezaron a masturbarse, hasta que los gemidos cubrieron por completo el dormitorio amenazando con atravesar las paredes y ser escuchados por las tres escuelas.

Al final se detuvieron y finalizaron el acto en un abrazo. Tamao se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo que había sido un sueño imposible, esa noche se volvió realidad. No fueron necesarias las palabras para saber que Nagisa, en el fondo, estaba enamorada de ella. Y recién esa noche se percató de eso.

El día las sorprendió juntas, en una misma cama, abrazadas y completamente desnudas. Al ver el desastre que ocasionaron, empezaron a ordenarlo todo, se dieron un baño rápido, se colocaron el uniforme y se dirigieron a la reunión de las presidentas del centro de estudiantes, que organizaron con el objetivo de guiar a las nuevas Etoile a sus respectivos labores.


End file.
